Love Drunk
by ookami child
Summary: Sebut aku tidak waras. Sebut aku berlebihan. Sebut aku tidak masuk akal. Dan sebut aku seorang yang gila tapi bahagia... karena mabuk karenanya... dan menjadikannya obsesiku...[MadaHina] Side Story is UP
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning**__! AU, OOC, rate T semi M (maybe for language), typo(s), etc_

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

_._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE DRUNK © ookami**

.

.

.

* * *

_Sebut aku tidak waras..._

Karena dipuncak usia dimana harusnya aku menikmati kesuksesanku dengan menghabiskan malam bersama wanita yang bisa kupilih sesuka hati sebelum memilih _settle down_—yang kuperkirakan masih beberapa tahun kedepan lagi—tapi malah berdiri melongo menatap satu objek. Dan lihatlah! Malam itu aku bahkan tidak bisa memberi _rating_ pada paha-paha mulus dan dada-dada indah terbuka yang terpamer gratis di sekitarku. Kemana kemampuan menilaiku? Kemana gairah sialanku?

Hanya sepersekian detik onyx-ku bertatapan dengan manik matanya, hanya sekilas aku melihat rona merah di pipinya, dan hanya sebelah mata aku memandang kimono anggun yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda zaman dengan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Tapi sungguh sial... semua itu sanggup membuatku teralihkan untuk mencari teman tidur _random_ malam itu. Hanya dengan gerak ketidaknyamanannya di ruangan itu, hanya dengan kecanggungannya yang terlihat manis di tengah para wanita dewasa itu, dan hanya dengan rona malunya karena beberapa kali dipaksa ayahnya untuk berkenalan dengan para pria brengsek. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku—tunggu! Gadis!? _Damn_! Bahkan dia terlihat seperti anak SD. Benar-benar bukan levelku, jauh dari standarku.

.

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia..._

Karena tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang terlihat seperti anak SD berbalut kimono itu. Dan benar saya! Berapa tadi ayahnya menyebut umurnya? 15 tahun? Sial! Bocah ternyata!

Panggil aku brengsek—meskipun itu benar—karena diusia ke-31 tahun aku malah berdesir dan sedikit _hard_ ketika mengamati bocah itu yang bahkan berapa ukuran dadanya saja tidak bisa kuprediksi karena terbalut kimono ungu mudanya.

Sedikit _hard_? _Bullshit_! Ini bahkan sudah dikatakan 'bangun' dan aku jamin beberapa waktu kedepan aku terancam akan mengalami _blue balls_ kalau tidak segera menyalurkannya.

Dan benar saja, meskipun akhirnya malam itu aku berhasil meniduri wanita _random_ yang kupilih dengan frustasi. Tetap saja hasrat itu tidak tersalurkan dengan benar. Aku tidak mendapatkan kepuasan yang kuharapkan. Entah kenapa, meskipun beberapa kali orgasme tapi tetap saja rasa 'haus' itu bergentayangan. Wajah merona bocah itu, siluet tubuh mungilnya, kecanggungan gerak-geriknya, sanggup membuatku menjelma menjadi serigala lapar yang seakan lama tidak pernah mendapatkan mangsa, yang siap menerkamnya dengan brutal.

Hilang sudah _image_-ku sebagai raja singa, yang selalu tenang ketika berurusan dengan wanita dan selalu bisa mendapatkan mereka hanya dengan berpangku tangan dan tatapan seduktif saja. Dan juga selalu bisa memastikan akulah pengendali dari segala aktivitas bercinta kami. Sungguh buruk karena sekarang hanya untuk mendapatkan satu kali orgasme saja aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga, itupun harus meng-kamuflase imajinasiku dengan menganggap wanita yang kutiduri sebagai bocah sialan itu.

Akhirnya dengan kesal terpaksa kuambil keputusan untuk meredam kegelisahanku akan sosoknya.

Apapun yang terjadi, apapun resikonya. Aku harus mendapatkannya, dengan cara apapun.

Sebelum aku mati karena hasrat yang tidak pernah terpuaskan.

.

.

.

_Sebut aku mabuk..._

Karena memutuskan untuk mendekati putri Hiashi Hyuuga itu secara frontal melalui ayahnya dengan dalih perekatan mitra bisnis. Lalu dengan halus dan licik menekan sepupuku sendiri—Fugaku Uchiha—untuk membatalkan niat menjodohkan putra bungsu sialannya dengan gadisku. Gadis... Ya, sekarang aku memanggil bocah itu dengan 'gadis', mengingat bahwa dia memang sudah menginjak remaja.

Menggelikan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berterimakasih kepada dewi fortuna yang biasanya selalu berpihak padaku—itu sudah semestinya—karena maksud hatiku yang ditanggapi baik oleh kepala keluarga konservatif itu. Tentu saja dengan syarat, yang seketika membuat pikiran gilaku berniat menghancurkan Hyuuga segera karena meminta untuk bersabar sampai gadis itu genap berusia 18 tahun untuk menjeratnya dalam ikatan pernikahan yang kupastikan ketika itu terjadi nanti, akan kumiliki gadis itu seorang diri tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

_Sebut aku berlebihan..._

Karena dihubungan kami yang berstatus 'tunangan' membuatku tidak leluasa untuk lebih mendekatinya. Dengan segala aturan konservatif dikeluarganya dan kepatuhan gadis itu terhadap semua aturan sialan itu. Akhirnya membuatku kembali membuat aturan sendiri—memang selalu itu yang kulakukan dalam segala hal. Dengan sedikit paksaan, kubuat dia untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehadiranku. Dengan sedikit intimidasi, kubuat dia tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa diriku. Perlahan tapi pasti, kubuat dia memasuki lingkaran kehidupanku tanpa bisa menolak. Dan dengan seringai kemenangan, kubuat dia bergantung sepenuhnya padaku.

Dan dengan semua gairah beringas yang kutahan secara paksa, dengan licik dan sedikit kamuflase disana-sini namun tulus sepenuh hati dan penuh kelembutan... kugenggam hatinya...

Kusembunyikan dalam relung jiwaku yang terdalam.

Kukunci... Dan takkan kubiarkan sesuatu mencurinya dariku... apapun itu...

.

.

.

_Sebut aku tidak masuk akal..._

Karena di atas segala logika yang biasa kugunakan dan segala kepraktisan namun tepat yang kerapkali kuutamakan, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertingkah laku seperti pria kasmaran yang penuh lelucon dan suka membuang waktu sia-sia dengan hal yang berbau romantis atau entah apalah itu sebutannya.

Dengan sabar, kudengarkan segala ocehannya tentang putri, pangeran, dan negeri dongengnya. Kutanggapi dengan tatapan datar semua impiannya untuk bisa mengalami hal-hal yang terjadi pada putri-putri sialan itu, yang secara sepihak membuatku merinding membayangkan harus berlaku seperti pangeran-pangeran _absurd_ itu demi membuat lamaran dan acara pernikahan romantis untuk putri impian mereka.

Tapi lihatlah! Atas segala cemoohan yang kerapkali kunyanyikan dalam hati ketika mendengarkan segala ocehannya itu, aku malah melakukan seperti yang dihendakinya, tanpa diminta. Dengan kesadaran penuh, kuperintahkan Kakashi untuk mendapatkan suatu tempat di Maldives untukku. Dan dengan alasan sebagai hadiah kelulusan sekolahnya, kujadikan tempat itu untuk melamarnya ketika usianya hampir genap 18 tahun.

Dengan cincin berlian sederhana sesuai karakter dirinya, dengan kaki berlutut seperti pangeran bodoh, dengan _backsound_ deburan ombak, dan dengan tatapan terkejutnya yang sungguh manis dimataku—betapa itu membangkitkan jiwa serigala laparku—kulontarkan pertanyaan itu, memintanya untuk menjadi milikku sesegera mungkin, tanpa ungkapan cinta. Hanya pertanyaan. Singkat, tapi cukup membuatnya untuk tidak mejawab kata lain selain 'ya'.

Dengan wajah meronanya dan airmata yang mulai mengalir di pipi porselennya, kulihat anggukan kecil yang kuanggap sebagai tanda untuk segera merengkuhnya dalam pelukan posesifku, pelukan untuk memberitahunya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya selalu, tentu dengan caraku.

Dengan lamaran itu, dengan upacara pernikahan yang sesuai dengan segala keinginannya, dengan tempat pilihan bulan madunya, dan apapun itu yang diinginkannya, kuturuti semuanya tanpa protes. Dan sungguh itu diluar karakterku, diluar kebiasaanku, diluar _image_ Uchiha yang tercipta di keluarga bangsawan kami. Bahkan Obito dan Izuna—adik-adik brengsekku, terkekeh mengejek ketika upacara pernikahanku, memandangku dengan tatapan setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan beberapa tahun ini untuk mendapatkan gadis Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

_Dan..._

_Sebut aku pria gila yang bahagia..._

Karena sekarang mendapati diriku terbangun di ranjang _king size_ dengan seringai kepuasan dan tubuh telanjang berbalut selimut disertai penciuman yang tidak lepas dari aroma lavender lembut di penjuru ruangan.

Mataku menangkap beberapa warna yang mendominasi ruangan ini. Beberapa warna, mengingat dulunya hanya hitam dan merah gelap yang kugunakan dan sekarang harus bercampur dengan warna tambahan, putih dan ungu muda. Sangat kontras. Tapi entah kenapa terlihat serasi di mataku. Terasa sangat pas perpaduan warna-warna itu.

Dimana dia? Dimana 'milikku'? Apa harus kuberi hukuman lagi biar dia ingat bahwa aku tidak suka terbangun tanpa dirinya di sampingku? Tentu harus begitu...

Dan ternyata di sanalah dirinya, tempat favoritnya di _penthouse_ ini, berada di ruang makan yang dirancang sesuai keinginannya dengan berbagai macam alat masak pilihannya. Berdiri membelakangiku di depan _kitchen counter_ sembari menyeduhkan kopi favoritku.

Rambut panjang indigo tergerai dan kemeja putih kebesaran milikku yang hanya mencapai tengah paha mulusnya dan perut agak buncit dan kaki telanjang.

_Damn_! Hanya menatapnya dalam jarak 5 meter saja sanggup membuat aliran darah menuju pangkalku mengalir deras.

Dimana aku pernah mendengar celetukan bahwa wanita hamil dan kaki telanjang adalah kutukan sekaligus surga bagi kamu pria? _Oh, crap_! Tentu saja itu benar.

Lihatlah dia sekarang! Semakin menggairahkan dengan perut buncit dan segala keindahan di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi mengingat sifatnya yang semakin sensitif di berbagai hal karena hormon kehamilannya, tentu bisa menjadi mimpi buruk bagi pria manapun.

Apa aku tadi menyebutnya 'wanita'?

Sulit menahan seringaiku ketika mengingat bahwa akulah pria brengsek yang memaksa gadis kecilku untuk segera menjadi seorang 'wanita' pada malam pertama dia menyandang nama Uchiha. Bahkan dengan liciknya aku selalu merayunya setiap malam untuk terus melakukannya—kecuali masa periodnya datang. Seperti janjiku diawal, memilikinya tanpa ampun. Dan itu adalah kegemaranku sekarang.

"Pagi, _hime_...," ujarku pada Hinata yang kupeluk dari belakang.

"Ah... pagi, Madara." Sungguh indah alunan suara merdunya menyapa telingaku dan tentu dengan senang hati kuanggap sebagai desahan lembut yang semakin meningkatkan gairahku padanya pagi ini.

"Kapan kau akan terbiasa dengan 'panggilan' kesepakatan kita?" kukecup leher jenjangnya yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah hasil karyaku tadi malam.

"Hm... ma-maaf, aku belum terbiasa," sahutnya sembari membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadapku.

"Biasakanlah. Aku memaksa, _hime_."

"Beri aku waktu, a-aku berusaha...," ucapnya lirih sembari kembali meronakan wajahnya seperti biasa kalau dia mendapati dada telanjangku, "..._lo-love_," dan bertambah merahlah sekarang pipi _chubby_-nya, benar-benar membuatku ingin segera menggigitnya.

Dengan seringai kusentuh dagunya dan mengangkatnya supaya bisa menatap langsung ke bola mata lavender yang sedari tadi berusaha disembunyikannya dariku. Kusentuhkan bibirku pada bibir mungilnya, melumatnya pelan sebelum melepaskan dan berbisik di telinganya yang sudah ikut memerah mengiringi wajahnya. "_You look hot with this stuff, hime_."

"Meskipun aku lebih memfavoritkan kemeja ini dilepas saja. Dan kau tahu?" kukecup lagi ujung bibirnya dengan ciuman ringan. "Aku sedikit kesal pagi ini terbangun tanpa dirimu."

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat lelah."

Aku terkekeh. "Bagaimana mungkin aku lelah setelah bercinta denganmu? Bagiku itu malah sebagai penambah stamina."

Dia cemberut dan menepuk dadaku. "Kau ini!"

"Haruskan aku meminta bayaran karena kekesalanku, _hime_?"

Dia mendongak dan menatap manik mataku dengan raut keterkejutan bercampur kesal. Beberapa tahun terpaksa menghabiskan waktu denganku membuatnya mengerti dengan cepat apa yang kumaksudkan. "Ta-tadi malam kan sudah, lagipula..."

"Itu belum cukup, _hime_," potongku sembari memainkan helaian rambut panjangnya dan sebelah tangan masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir itu bisa memuaskanku setelah menahan hampir tiga bulan lamanya? Bahkan itu seperti neraka bagiku."

"Ta-tapi... dokter Sakura bi-bilang..."

Lagi-lagi aku memotong kalimatnya. "Kandunganmu sudah aman untuk aktivitas itu, _hime_-ku. Dan haruskah kita menelpon Sakura lagi untuk memastikannya?"

Dia menggeleng dengan manisnya. "Ti-tidak perlu. Kan malu kalau harus bertanya hal i-itu lagi."

Kembali aku menyeringai puas. "Kalau begitu... bisakah sekarang kita kembali ke ka—"

"Tu-tunggu dulu," sahutnya dengan cepat. "Bi-bisakah lakukan sesuatu dulu... _love_?" lanjutnya dengan lirih dan malu-malu.

Syarat, eh? Aku menaikkan kedua alisku tanda tertarik dan mencoba mendengarkan permintaannya. Sudah berani rupanya sekarang mengajukan syarat padaku.

"Pertama, bisakah kita sarapan dulu? Ma-maksudku, kau bahkan belum menyentuh kopimu."

"Kau sudah memakan rotimu?" tanyaku mengabaikan pertanyaannya yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh kepala mungilnya. "Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Eh?"

"Apa lagi yang kau ingin aku lakukan sebelum kita kembali ke kamar?"

"Oh, se-selanjutnya... hm... i-itu...," kuperhatikan raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas. Apakah dia takut permintaannya membuatku kesal?

"Apa, _hime_? Katakan saja," sahutku sambil terus menggesekkan ibu jariku pada pipi meronanya.

"hm... _lo-love_, bisakah kau menjawab se-sesuatu yang sudah la-lama ingin kutanyakan?"

Kembali aku menaikkan alisku karena penasaran. "Apa itu?"

Sekarang lavender lembut itu menatap tepat di manik onyx-ku, dan aku bersumpah melihat keteguhan penuh di bola matanya meskipun sangat kontras dengan wajah meronanya akibat menahan malu.

"Selama ini... kau memilihku, mendampingiku, me-menikahiku. Apakah alasannya?" tanyanya sambil terus menatap mataku. "A-aku bukan gadis kecil bodoh lagi yang me-menganggap ini hanya sekedar perekat bisnis, Madara."

"A-aku percaya bukan hanya itu alasannya, kan?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar kalimatnya. "Bolehkah aku berasumsi kalau...," dia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan lembutnya di kedua pipiku, "ka-kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Aku terdiam. Balas menatap matanya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Melahap semua pandangan penuh pengharapannya. Apakah sudah waktunya? Kenapa secepat ini? Ah, tentu saja ini tidak bisa dikatakan cepat. Berapa tahun sudah aku menunjukkan rasa ingin 'memilikinya' secara frontal? Hampir saja aku melupakan kalau dia adalah makhluk ber-_gender_ perempuan, dengan segala hormon kesensitifan mereka, dengan segala kegemaran mereka untuk mendapatkan kepastian dan sanjungan dalam bentuk verbal.

Tidak terkecuali dengan 'milikku' yang satu ini. Bagaimanapun aturan konservatif keluarganya mendidik keras kepribadiannya untuk menjadi sosok patuh pada keputusan kepala keluarga. Tetap saja dia hanyalah perempuan biasa yang penuh rasa penasaran terhadap pria yang memaksa untuk menikahinya, dan bahkan rupanya dia menyadari perlakuan spesial yang selalu kutunjukkan padanya. Apakah itu cinta? Itukah yang ingin diketahuinya? Apakah itu penting? Haruskah kujelaskan secara verbal? Tidakkah cukup semua perlakuan yang kutunjukkan padanya? Kenapa perempuan harus ribet mempertanyakan hal-hal sepele seperti ini? Yang bahkan sebenarnya mungkin mereka sudah tahu jawabannya.

Dan mengenai hal yang disebutkannya tadi, cinta? Yah, harus kuakui. Sebagai pria dewasa dan penyandang gelar jenius Uchiha. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan sungguh sial! Ini adalah tipe cinta pada pandangan pertama. Menggelikan, memang. Sejak malam itu, sejak pertama kali onyx-ku menangkap lavender lembutnya, sejak saat itulah tanpa sadar aku mengikrarkan bahwa dia adalah milikku. Meskipun aku baru menyadarinya beberapa waktu setelahnya, tapi karena harga diri beserta ego Uchiha yang mengalir didarahku dan menguasai diriku sepenuhnya, maka dengan keras hati kuanggap itu hanya obsesi dan nafsu semata. Beranggapan bahwa apapun yang kuinginkan harus kudapatkan, termasuk dirinya. Dan tidak perlu alasan riil untuk melakukannya.

Tapi, sekali lagi. Perempuan tetaplah perempuan. Dan hati tetaplah hati. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberikan kepastian seperti yang diinginkannya. Tentu setimpal dengan apa yang kudapatkan. Hatinya, penyerahan dirinya, bahkan penerus Uchiha yang akan segera dilahirkannya, cukup bagiku untuk memberikan balasan yang setimpal padanya.

Hanya ungkapan kecil, kan? mungkin hanya tiga kata.

Hanya!?

Sial! Jelas ini konyol bagiku. Seumur hidupku, kalimat itu adalah hal tabu untuk diucapkan mengingat dilingkungan seperti apa aku dibesarkan. Uchiha tidak terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu, kami cenderung bergerak langsung, mengungkapkannya dalam bentuk tindakan. Aku bahkan belum pernah mengatakan itu pada siapapun seumur hidupku, kecuali pada ibuku—mungkin, aku bahkan lupa.

Tapi tentu ini momen yang berbeda. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku merasa harus melakukannya demi wanita ini, wanitaku, milikku.

Dengan pelan kukecup singkat bibirnya, kembali kubelai pipinya, dan sebisa mungkin kuberikan ekspresi keyakinan padanya. "Dengarkan aku, Hinata..."

"Pertama, masalah sarapan. Aku tidak perlu itu untuk aktivitas kita setelah ini, aku selalu punya tenaga lebih untuk itu."

"Lagipula...," aku menyeringai, "memakanmu di atas ranjang termasuk sarapan yang enak, kan?"

"Madara!" kembali dia memukul dadaku karena malu dan kesal.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Dan yang kedua," kuambil kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya di dada kiriku tepat di jantung. "Mengenai masalah itu... mungkin aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali ini. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Hinata menatapku dalam diam.

"Aku... entahlah, Hinata. Yang hanya perlu kau tahu adalah... sejak pesta perayaan natal lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku tidak pernah bisa menyingkirkan dirimu dari pikiranku. Terserah kau menganggap itu cinta atau apalah defenisinya."

"Yang jelas sejak saat itu aku tidak menginginkan hal lain selain dirimu. Kau satu-satunya...," kukecup dahinya, "Segalanya...," kedua pipi merahnya, "Seutuhnya...," hidung mancungnya, "Milikku..." bibirnya, dengan lumatan penuh perasaan, menyalurkan segalanya yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan lewat kata lebih dari kalimat terakhirku tadi.

Kulepaskan ciuman dan melekatkan keningku pada keningnya. "Dan haruskan nanti kau menanyakan hal ini lagi, _hime_?"

Masih terus dengan wajah meronanya yang kini lengkap dengan mata berair, digelengkannya kepala dengan antusias. "Kau mencintaiku," ucapnya dan jelas itu kalimat penyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Aku menghela nafas, keras kepala rupanya."Ya, _hime_-ku. Mencintaimu, sangat."

Dan jatuhlah sekarang airmatanya, kuhapus dengan lembut aliran bening itu. "Apa yang pernah kubilang tentang ketidaksukaanku melihat airmatamu?"

"I-ini airmata ba-bahagia."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu...," kutarik sebelah ujung bibirku, "sekarang saatnya kau memenuhi permintaanku."

"Kyaaaa...!"

Kugendong tubuh mungilnya yang tetap terasa ringan meskipun berat badan yang semakin bertambah sejak kehamilannya. Kulangkahkan kaki untuk menuju kembali ke kamar kami.

"Tu-tunggu Madara! Pelan-pelan!"

"Hn"

"Se-sekali saja, ya?"

"Hn"

"Ma-Madara! Aakh...!"

.

.

.

_Lalu..._

_Akankah kalian menyebutku 'normal' hanya karena merasakan dan menikmati 'mabuk cinta' ini?_

.

.

.

_**Thank u for reading^^**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Please!?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Side Story of LOVE DRUNK **© ookami

_**Warning**__! __Re-publish+editing__, AU, OOC, __Rate T semi M__, fluffy, typo(s), etc_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mengenali sekelilingnya. Ah, tentu ini kamarnya. Kamar mereka. Kamar yang dimilikinya bersama pria itu selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Rasa haus yang amat sangat telah memaksanya untuk terjaga dari tidur nyamannya di tengah malam buta. Demam yang menderanya seharian tadi membuat Hinata tertidur cepat malam ini sehingga lupa menyiapkan air minum yang biasanya selalu tersedia di nakas di sebelah ranjang mereka.

Berniat untuk segera mencari penghilang dahaga, disingkirkannya lengan kekar pria yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian bergerak perlahan menuruni tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?" Belum mencapai pintu Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Madara tengah duduk menatapnya dalam keremangan.

Hinata tersenyum dan kembali mendekati tempat tidur. Dicondongkannya tubuh untuk mengecup bibir pria itu dengan singkat. "Aku haus."

Madara hanya mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan dirinya sembari menutup mata.

Hanya dengan bertelanjang kaki, Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan mengambil secangkir air putih untuk meredakan rasa hausnya.

Dilihatnya beberapa kantong bekas makanan dari sebuah restoran tergeletak di _kitchen counter_. Mungkin itulah yang digunakan Madara untuk mengisi perutnya malam ini. Perasaan tidak enak seketika menyelimuti Hinata, salahkan saja kecerobohannya yang tidak menjaga kesehatan sehingga tidak bisa membuatkan makan malam untuk suaminya hari ini. Mungkin karena imuns yang sedang lemah, dari kemarin malam dia demam dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur. Beruntung sekarang demamnya sudah hilang.

Meskipun Madara mengatakan tidak masalah, tapi tetap saja. Bagi Hinata yang sudah dibesarkan untuk menjadi wanita yang selalu berbakti dan melayani suami, sehari saja lalai membuatkan makan malam untuk suaminya adalah sebuah kekecewaan tersendiri baginya. Ah, mungkin untuk menebusnya, besok dia harus membuatkan makanan kesukaan Madara.

Sedikit tersipu Hinata membayangkan seorang Madara Uchiha rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dari biasanya karena mengkhawatirkan Hinata yang hanya terserang demam biasa. Bahkan lelaki itu mengabaikan jamuan pesta bersama rekan bisnisnya dan malah memilih memesan makanan di restoran kecil di pinggiran jalan yang sering mereka kunjungi karena tempat itulah favorit Hinata. Hal yang mungkin dulunya tidak pernah dilakukan seorang Madara.

Bahkan dengan cerewetnya pria itu meminta dokter keluarga untuk datang secara berkala memantau kondisi Hinata. Yang demi apapun, Hinata hanya terserang demam biasa, hanya perlu meminum sedikit obat dan istirahat yang cukup. Tapi sudah seheboh itu tanggapan suaminya, sangat berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia jatuh pingsan atau yang lebih parah dari itu?

Sulit bagi Hinata untuk tidak tersenyum mengingat keposesifan Madara. Dibalik sikap dinginnya, arogansinya, dan perintah mutlaknya, terselip karakter hangat yang ditunjukkannya hanya kepada Hinata. Masih lekat diingatan Hinata bagaimana bergetarnya dia saat Madara melamarnya di tempat yang selalu ingin didatanginya. Mengucapkan janji suci di halaman keluarga Hyuuga yang dengan kuasa Madara disulapnya menjadi padang bunga seperti keinginan Hinata. Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya seperti hadiah-hadiah yang selalu dikirimkan Madara untuknya.

Membayangkan itu semua, bisakah dia menahan diri untuk menyebut lelaki itu sebagai sesosok yang manis?

Ya. Manis. Bagi Hinata semua yang dilakukan Madara untuknya sangatlah manis. Meskipun pada awalnya selalu terbersit dihatinya bahwa semua itu mungkin hanya kamuflase lelaki Uchiha itu untuk menjeratnya. Tapi, haruskah dia membohongi dirinya sendiri ketika melihat tatapan mendamba dari pria itu? Haruskah dia membutakan mata dan pikirannya ketika mendapat pelukan posesif dari pria itu yang seakan mengikrarkan bahwa dia akan melindungi Hinata dari hal jahat apapun di muka bumi ini?

Ah, Madara Uchiha. Betapa kuatnya pesona lelaki itu bagi seorang Hinata. Kenapa selalu saja bisa membuatnya tak berkutik dan memasrahkan diri untuk terjerat sepenuhnya di genggaman pria itu?

Sembari memikirkan suaminya dan merencanakan akan memasak apa saja besok hari, dikumpulkannya kantong-kantong bekas makan malam Madara dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kemudian sekali lagi menuangkan air putih untuk diminum sebelum kembali ke kamar.

"Kenapa lama?" Hinata tersentak mendapati dirinya dipeluk tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Astaga! Kau me-membuatku kaget, Madara!" ucapnya sambil mengelus dadanya karena terkejut.

"Hm," Madara membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata sembari menciuminya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi," sahutnya dengan nada merajuk.

Hinata terkekeh sembari meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Maaf, a-ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

Bukannya bergerak, Madara malah membalik tubuh Hinata dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Hmm... kau harum, _hime_," gumam lelaki itu di sela-sela rambut Hinata.

Tentu Madara juga harum, pikir Hinata dalam hati. Aroma maskulin yang berasal dari tubuh lelaki itu selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

Mereka berdiri berpelukan beberapa saat, diam tanpa berkata-kata.

Selang beberapa waktu, Madara mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata. Matanya tampak berkilat.

"Demammu sudah hilang," suaranya terdengar serak. Sejenak Hinata menatap mata kelam itu, dan dia mengerti. Suaminya menahan diri selama dua malam terakhir ini karena mendapati Hinata terserang demam. Dan mengingat betapa besar gairah yang dimiliki Madara terhadapnya, Hinata pikir ini sudah batas akhir pria itu.

Dengan tersenyum malu dan merona Hinata menanggapi pernyataan Madara. "Iya, a-aku sudah tidak demam lagi."

Madara menyeringai dan menekan tubuhnya semakin rapat pada Hinata. Hinata merasakannya. Kejantanan suaminya yang sudah mengeras menekannya, seketika membuat pipi Hinata tambah memerah.

Dengan lembut Madara membelai pipi istrinya. "Kupikir tempat ini cukup nyaman untuk melakukannya. Iya kan, _hime_?"

Semakin meronalah pipi Hinata. Suaminya ini... benar-benar...

.

.

_You drive me crazy_

_I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Crazy, but it feels alright..._

_Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night_

**(You Drive Me) Crazy © Britney Spears**

.

.

Madara memandangi tubuh wanita muda yang tengah tergolek di pelukannya. Nafas gadis itu—tidak—wanita. Ya, nafas wanita itu terhembus dengan teratur meskipun keringat masih nampak di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan kulit putih mulusnya sudah penuh dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan hasil karya suaminya. Madara bahkan masih bisa membaui aroma khas hasil dari aktivitas panas mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Demi Tuhan! Madara bukanlah seorang pemuda lagi. Umurnya sudah tak semuda dulu. Bahkan bisa jadi dia tak lagi sekuat para keponakannya—Sasuke dan Itachi Uchiha. Tapi pesona Hinata begitu berbahaya untuknya. Sangat berbahaya.

Bagaimana mungkin wanita ini selalu memancing gairahnya setiap saat. Bahkan Madara selalu tergoda untuk melakukannya lebih dari sekali kalau mereka sudah memulai aktivitas 'itu'. Tak peduli dengan kondisi fisiknya yang mulai terbatas. Seringkali bahkan tak peduli juga dengan permohonan istrinya yang sudah kelelahan.

Jangan salahkan Madara. Tentu Hinatalah penyebabnya. Wanita itu terlalu—argh—Madara bahkan tak bisa mendefinisikan betapa mengerikannya keindahan yang dimiliki wanita itu.

Seperti malam ini, berapa kali dia membuat Hinata orgasme? Berapa kali pula dia memaksa dan merayu istrinya untuk terus memuaskannya? Padahal seharian tadi dirinyalah orang yang paling ketakutan ketika mendapati kondisi temperatur tubuh istrinya yang sedang demam. Ia jugalah orang mewanti-wanti untuk melarang istrinya melakukan aktivitas apapun juga. Tapi nyatanya...

Sekali lagi. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Salahkanlah wanitanya...

.

.

_Tell me, you're so into me_

_That i'm the only one you will see_

_Tell me, i'm not in the blue_

_That i'm not wastin, my feelings on you_

**(You Drive Me) Crazy © Britney Spears**

.

.

Hinata sedikit canggung saat melihat tatapan intens dari suaminya di seberang meja. Oke, dia memang sering dipandang seperti itu oleh Madara, terlampau sering. Tapi tetap saja, tatapan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah dan merona, seakan suaminya itu siap memakannya setiap waktu kalau dia sedang lengah.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Madara menyeringai mendapati pergerakan istrinya yang terlihat canggung.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau yang kenapa? Me-memandangku terus dari tadi. Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku pagi ini?"

Madara terkekeh dan memilih mendekati Hinata yang tengah meletakkan alat makan kotor ke tempat pencucian.

Favoritnya adalah memandangi istrinya dengan intens. Favoritnya juga memeluk Hinata saat wanita itu lengah seperti sekarang. Favorit berikutnya adalah menciumi segala lekuk tubuh Hinata yang bisa dijangkau bibirnya. Favoritnya lagi, bisa membaui aroma khas istrinya. Favoritnya juga, bisa membelai surai lembut milik Hinata. Dan terfavoritnya adalah bisa melumat bibir ranum milik wanita Uchiha itu dengan posesif. Dan favorit-favoritnya yang lain... Ah, memangnya ada sesuatu yang terdapat pada diri Hinata yang bukan menjadi favoritnya? Segalanya adalah favorit Madara. Semua adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

"Ya, ada yang salah," bisik Madara di telinga istrinya. "Selalu ada yang salah dari penampilanmu."

Hinata membalik tubuhnya menghadap Madara sembari menaikkan alisnya tanda keheranan dengan pernyataan lelaki itu.

"Entah apa yang kau perbuat selama ini sampai aku tak pernah bisa untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darimu." Ucap Madara dengan seringai ketika kembali melihat raut merona dan cemberut istrinya.

"Aku tidak melaku—"

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu, hm? Berapa umurmu saat itu, _hime_?" Madara pura-pura memasang wajah berpikir. "Sangat bocah..."

"Madara!" Hinata memukul dada suaminya dengan gemas dan cemberut.

"Kenapa?" Madara menyeringai, "Aku suka. Bahkan sekarang dengan perut buncitmu ini kau semakin terlihat seksi dan..." Dia sengaja berbisik dan menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menjilati telinga istrinya.

"Hentikan, Madara!" sahut Hinata sambil terus memukul pelan dada suaminya dengan sedikit kesal dan malu.

"Namaku bukan itu kalau kita sedang berduaan, _hime_." Madara tetap tak bergeming dan terus mengecupi pipi dan pelipis Hinata dengan lembut.

"Akh... hentikan, Mada—ku-kumohon... _lo-love_..." cicit Hinata sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada lelaki yang usianya berbeda 16 tahun darinya itu.

"Apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar, sayang..." bisik Madara penuh seringai kemenangan.

"Su-sudahlah... sebentar lagi Hanabi-chan datang, na-nanti bisa—aakh," Hinata tersentak ketika tubuhnya terasa melayang dan sudah terduduk manis di atas meja.

"Katakan lagi!" Madara terbiasa menuntut.

"..."

"Sayang!?" Jelas dia tak terbiasa dengan penolakan.

"._..Love_." Dan Hinata terbiasa bersikap kooperatif.

"Lagi!"

"_Love_..." Terlebih pada seseorang yang sangat mengikatnya.

"Sekali lagi."

Hinata semakin merona dan berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menunduk supaya bisa menghindari tatapan suaminya. Tapi—ah, tatapan itu begitu menjerat, membuatnya kaku tak bisa bergerak. Tatapan itu mendamba. Dan hei! Siapa wanita yang tak terjerat dengan tatapan itu? Hinata bahkan berpikir akan segera mengalami kegilaan kalau terus mendapat tatapan itu setiap saat. Suaminya itu... sungguh...

"_Love,_" Hinata menatap balik onyx kelam itu, "_Love_," Terus Hinata berbisik sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Madara, "_Love._.." menyatukan bibir mereka. Bersatu dalam kecupan. Hanyut dalam lumatan. Lalu memanas dalam gigitan dan jilatan.

Berhentilah menanyakan dimana mereka memperoleh kegilaan terhadap satu sama lain. Karena sebenarnya mereka pun tak pernah tahu darimana itu berasal dan kapan bermulanya.

.

.

.

_Ketika hati bicara suka dan cinta_

_Hati yang tenang akan bergejolak_

_Akal yang penuh dengan logika kini hilang... berubah menjadi emosi... _

_**(Kahlil Gibran)**_

_...dan kegilaan..._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Spesial thanks:**_

**Chibi beary: **_Iya, mereka nggak pernah puas sama Hinata._

**Uchiha Hinahime: **_Saya nggak tau apakah dia romantis beneran, tapi saya aja yang bikin dia jadi gitu._

**ailla-anshory: **_Kalo di hati saya, Sasuhina udah mulai tergeser sama pairing ini. *gomen, sasupyon.  
_

**Isna chan: **_Kalo ada ide, pasti bikin lagi._

**uchiha feltson & ran: **Makasih udah mau mampir dan baca

**Hinataholic1 & Hinataholic2: **_Sepakat!(?)_

**saitou-senichi: **_Gimana kabar om Mada di Crimson dan The Shadow, dude!? Saya kangen dia... *galau ababil  
_

**Minako Sakuraba:** _Panggil aja saya author gila yang senyam-senyum habis baca review kamu... ehehe... makasih ya udah mau baca._

**Lawliet Vert & seta citara: **_ahaha... makin menyeringai gaje saya pas baca review dari kalian berdua. Arigatou ya udah sudi mampir ke fic gaje saya. __Dan untuk kamu, Vert__: Look at your __**Pride**__! DAMN Hot-Dark story, dude! __Untuk seta__: salam kenal^^_

**pororo90: **_Makasih senpai karena udah mau mampir, baca, dan fav. Saya tersipu lho dapat review dari poochan. Saya juga mau dimadu sama Madara di Angel(or)Bitch._

**chan & hinatauchiha69 & eri: **_Bukan sekuel sih, cuma side story. Semoga nggak ngecewain. Salam kenal^^_

**ZeZorena:** _Eh, saya dominan makan karbohidrat. Kamu juga kan?_

**corn flakes: **_Iya, idaman selalu_.

**Liana: **_Sama-sama. Makasih juga udah mau baca_.

**Me Yuki Hina, Payung Biru, Rhe Muliya Young, diandiana50596013, hime namikaze, natasio sato, uchiha hana hime, and **_**silent readers**_**: **_Terimakasih banyak ya udah mau mampir, baca, fav dan follow fic ini._

.

.

.

_**Thank u for reading^^**_

**_Mind to review, please!?_**


End file.
